Cheer Up!
by Pink-Bunny18
Summary: Jaden and Alexis are now left stranded in the island while the others are looking for help. Jaden is still depressed about Syrus and Hassleberry being gone. AlexisxJaden AsukaxJudai
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fan fic about AlexisxJaden (Fianceshipping). So please be nice and respect me! . Forgive me if you find any grammar mistakes, I'm not good at grammar so deal with it. Hahaha...

Bunny

CHAPTER ONE: Where's Jaden?

A girl...or should I say, woman? Her name happens to be Alexis Rhodes. She sat on a chair near the window. It was morning. She brushed her hair with a comb...wondering what will happen tommorow. Tommorow is the day where she and the others goes to the pro league. She also wondered if either to be scared or excited.

"Alexis!" a voice...said. "Alexis!" two girls ran toward to Alexis. One of them have black hair with ponytail and the other have brown hair with no ponytail or whatsover. "A-alexis, you better come here. Hurry! Fast!" Brown-haired girl said.

"Mindy, Jasmine, what's wrong?" Alexis responded.

"Just come!" cried Mindy, the one with black hair. "Fast!"

Alexis nodded and walked outside. She ran along with her friends to the red dorm. She saw some crowd blocking Jaden's room enterance. She pushed the others to get in. Alexis was stunned...she couldn't believe it...someone wrote

"You Will Die, Jaden." all over Jaden's room in red paint writing. Alexis blurted out, "Well, maybe it's just some rude prank." Everyone stared at her. Chazz walked to Alexis. "How? Jaden was there in the whole morning and suddenly, there was a flash. I saw it too. Then I ran to his room, saw those paint writing. Jaden disappeared." He said.

"That's E-e-enough!" Dr. Crowler stood on the roof. "Go to class, there's no worry for this mess. Go!" He said.

No one followed Dr.Crowler's directions. All they did was throwing at him with rocks. Crowler screamed then fell out red dorm's roof. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine was the only ones who followed Crowler's direction. They walked all the way to Duel Academy, where they go to for school. Mindy and Jasmine talked to each other, but Alexis was silent. She was afriad...that she won't see her friend, Jaden, again. It would be sad if Jaden was really gone and no one was there to save Alexis. Jaden had always saved Alexis's life many time and rarely appreciated it.

"It's okay to be upset that your boyfriend is gone. But we think he might return somehow..." Jasmine said.

"Boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend..." that word has been stuck in Alexis's head. "Boy...friend..." She said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Mindy and Jasmine couldn't hear what Alexis just said.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND! I'm sick of you guys saying that Jaden and I are a COUPLE! No! He's just my friend, so does Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, and the rest! Now please shut up!" She yelled angrily and then stomped off.

"Well, looks like someone haven't gotten much of sleep last night." Mindy giggled.

"Sigh...I think Alexis's right. We been bugging her about Jaden being her boyfriend. We know it's not true but...they make a cute couple but Alexis is our friend and we have to respect her." Jasmine said.

"Yeah...you're right.." Mindy said like she was annoyed.

Alexis went to the first period class. Only few students was there. She knew most of students are still at the red dorm. She walked to her seat then sat down. There were no teachers. Alexis was one of top students. She would get all A's in her test. She rarely gets B's but never gets C's, D's, or E's. Alexis wanted the class to start and the teachers and students would get ready but when she realized when she wanted the class to start, she felt nerdy. There were no class all day, but all the students who were at the red dorm returned to their dorms. The teachers had to call FBI squad to figure out who did a such thing in Jaden's room. Finally, Alexis walked to the red dorm. Crowler was talking to some guy with weird hat and weird coat. Alexis hurried ran to the left side of the red dorm. Crowler was on the right side of the dorm. She didn't want Crowler to see her to get her in trouble. Alexis carefully heard what Crowler was talking to that guy.

"There were no fingerprint. We have researched everything and nothing was found." The man said.

"Ah...it can't be..." Crowler said shocked.

"But, who were Jaden's roommates?"

"Syrus, shorty kid, blue hair, round glasses. And Hassleberry, tall, dinosaur fan, hulky."

"Okay, where are they?"

"O-oh...I haven't seen them whole morning. Maybe they disappeared like Jaden did."

Alexis stood there sadly...wondering what happened to them.

"Kuri, Kuri!" A monster said.

Alexis stared at that small brown furry thing with wings. "What...are you?"

"Kuri, Kuri" the monster repeated.

"Oh...you're...one of Jaden's duel monsters! You're winged kuriboh!...you must be duel spirit what Jaden was saying along!" Alexis cried.

"I hear voices." The man said.

"I dont hear it." Crowler responded. They both walked away.

"Whew, that was close...huh?" Alexis stared at Kuriboh like she could understand what it's saying. "You...you know where Jaden is?"

"Kuri..." The winged kuriboh nodded. It pulled Alexis's arm.

"Oh, you want me to follow you?" Alexis asked.

"Kuri." Winged Kuriboh said. It flew to the forest. Alexis followed the kuriboh. Finally, the winged kuriboh stopped. Alexis walked over the bushes then regonized something...

_A boy! A boy with brown hair! That boy! It's Jaden! Jaden! _Alexis thought. She ran to Jaden.

"Jaden! I'm so happy to see you!" Alexis smiled.

"I...lost." Jaden whispered. "Syrus and Hassleberry are gone. Forever. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Glad to hear that you guys liked the first chapter, so here's the 2nd chapter!

CHAPTER TWO: Don't Go!

"G-gone?" Alexis's smile faded. "What happened to them?"

"A guy...a guy...dueled me and...I lost...H-haassleberry...S-s-sy..rus..they...both are dead. Dead..." Jaden's tears came out.

"...I'm sorry." thats all Alexis can think of to say. Alexis was upset just like Jaden. Syrus and Hassleberry was Jaden's friends but, it's Alexis's friends too. "How about a duel, to cheer you up?"

"No...why...would you duel me...a time like this..."

"You're right. I'm sorry...what does that guy looks like?"

"I...don't remember. Please go away."

Alexis noticed him crying. She decided to stop talking to him for a while. Jaden's arm wiped his eyes, sniffing. Alexis knew that Jaden was trying not to cry in front of Alexis, Jaden kept holding his breath then sighed repeatly. Alexis put her arms around Jaden, hugging him. Jaden began to stop crying.

"...Jaden. It's okay. How would you know if they are gone for good?" Alexis finally spoke.

"I saw them...dead." Jaden kept trying not to cry again. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget about it.

"At least...we are going to pro league." Alexis spoke as she tried to change the subject.

Jaden was silent for a while. He opened his eyes. He pushed Alexis to stop hugging him. He walked all the way to outside of the forest. Alexis stood there sadly.

Jaden walked toward to his dorm.

" gasp There you are!" Crowler ran to him. "Are you okay or anything?...not like I care."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jaden sniffed. He walked to the stairs but Crowler suddenly blocked his way.

"You can't go in there, until tommorow." Crowler responded.

"Where the heck am I going to stay?" Jaden said.

"Go to Duel Academy building, room 267. There are sleeping bags and pillows for you red dorm students. There are also night snack...just chips. We still have some research to do. We will start asking you questions tommorow, have fun. Na-do-da! Go!"

Jaden nodded and followed his directions, he may doesn't want to sleep there, rough floor, sleeping bags with stains, and spicy chips that burns his lips. But that's the only place to stay.

"There you are, cutie! I knew you're still alive!" A girl with purple hair cried. It was Blair. Blair always have a crush on Jaden, after the first time Jaden and Blair dueled. Jaden gave her a small groan. He may like Blair...but as a friend, not lovey dovey relationships. Jaden never been interesed in love and fiance and such.

"Where were you?" Blair asked.

"Nowhere, I don't feel like talking about it."

Jaden walked toward to a lady. "Where do I sleep?" The lady drew some random numbers out of the box.

"Look for number 78 on the sleeping bag." The lady said.

Jaden nodded and went on looking for number 78.

_Number 78...number 78...number 78...Alexis 78..._ Jaden thought, then stopped thinking, did he just think "Alexis"?...Jaden shook his head then went on searching. Jaden finally found his sleeping bag. Jaden gave a ugly face at the sleeping bag. It had brown and yellow stains. He doesn't want to even know how it got its stains. He decided to sleep on the floor. He put the jacket as a pillow under his head. Sleeping...

"Jay! Help!" Syrus cried.

"Help us! Soilder!" Hassleberry yelled.

Jaden stood there, his life points went down to 0. Someone...was laughing...not just a funny laugh...it's an evil laugh. The rope couldn't hold Hassleberry and Syrus any longer, it ripped and Syrus and Hassleberry fell down screaming to bubbling lava. Jaden stood there, still...doing nothing. He couldn't move...he was shocked..in horror, watching his friends melt.

"Jaaaaaay..." Syrus's head was melted halfway..."Jaaa..."

"Gasp!" Jaden woke up...it was 2 o clock in the morning. He sighed, there was bit tears coming out of his eyes. And went on back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To The Pro League!

"Jaden..." Alexis said. She was standing next to Jaden. Alexis's lips touched Jaden's lips...Jaden didn't know how it happened or anything...finally, they both stopped kissing. There was an explosion, Alexis fell out of a cliff and Jaden tried to reach her but failed. Alexis fell into water and drowned. Jaden stood there, shocked in horror just he did to Syrus and Hassleberry. "Help!" Alexis kept drowning, the rough water pushed her away. "Jaaaaden!!" She screamed. Jaden just stood there, still. He watched her...dying...dying...

Jaden woke up in horror...gasping for to breath. He thought to himself. _Did...I just dreamt about Alexis...?_, it was 8 o clock in the morning. Some students were still sleeping and some students were wake for breakfast. He noticed Blair was up, her sleeping bag was gone but didn't care. Jaden doesn't want to eat breakfast...he's so depressed that he even didn't want to eat anything. So he decided to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked behind his back. "Don't cha want to eat?"

"Nowhere. No thanks." That's all Jaden could responded.

"...Jaden, what's the matter?"

"Syrus and Hassleberry are gone, leave me alone."

Jaden turned around then walked all the way to his dorm for questions just like Crowler told him yeserday, he knew Blair was shocked too, he can hear her breathing heavy.

"There you are!" Crowler exclaimed

"Heh...you're early" Man said.

Jaden gave that man with a serious glare...like he have seen him before.

"Sit down, please" Man said.

Jaden sat down on a small stool.

"...Do you have any idea where were you last night?"

"Lava place or something like that."

"Do you know what happened to your roommates?"

Jaden stopped talking...he remembered all the fun things they did with Jaden...then went back talking.

"They...are dead. T-they melted. I lost..It's my fault." Jaden sniffed.

"D-DEAD?!" Crowler screamed. "I can't afford their parents yelling over me and blaming me!"

Jaden stood up then walked away.

"Hey..Hey! We are not finished!" Man yelled.

The man kept screaming at Jaden, Jaden didn't obey him or anything. Jaden was ignoring under the man's commands.

"Hi Jaden." It was Alexis...with her friends, Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hey." Jaden responded. "I don't feel like talking..."

Alexis nodded and walked away with Mindy and Jasmine.

It was 2 o clock in the afternoon, Jaden felt he didn't want to do anything. He doesn't want to talk, eat, and duel. His stomach was growling but Jaden kept ignoring it. A cruise to Pro League has arrived. Many students were packed up. All red dorm students is allowed to return their dorm to pack. Jaden went in his room, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, packed his clothes and his cards in a bag. Syrus and Hassleberry's stuff is still hanging around Jaden's room. He picked all of their stuff in his bag...for no reason whatsover. He closed the door and left. There were over hundred students leaving for pro league. Atticus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Bastion were at the cruise enterance, looking for Jaden. Jaden carried his bags, he stepped on the cruise, dropped his bags. He looked at the roaring waves. Everyone began to cheer and having a party...everyone else who's not going to Pro League waved good bye to them. Jesse, Blair, and Marcel happily waved at Jaden and the others. Jaden didn't even to bother to wave back. All he was to smile. The boat began to move...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: ..Date?!

Jaden watched the ocean...roaring waves...

"Hey Jaden, I know you're depressed and all, why not can't we talk for a while?" Alexis said.

Jaden don't know why Alexis kept trying to talk to Jaden but he accepted.

"Sure, what's up?" Jaden said in a normal voice. Not just in depressed voice...

"Well..maybe if you want, would you like go out a date?" Alexis asked with a blush.

"Date?..."

"Yes, it's a date...to just cheer you up."

"Why not call it "hanging out" something like that.."

"Sure, whatever you say..."

"Um, okay..."

"I'll meet you...in this spot in an hour or so. See ya." Alexis hurried left.

Jaden knew it was a "date" not just like "hanging out" but why?

Alexis walked to the other side of the ship. "You better be happy, I just asked him for a date now he thinks I like him!" Alexis spoke in an angry way.

"What? Did he say yes?" Mindy said.

"Yes, he did. I don't see why asking my friend for a date!"

"It's because to trick him to get you and him together!" Mindy squealed.

"Mindy, I told you not to, you know..." Jasmine sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mindy shrugged.

"...I hate you guys." Alexis said in a low voice and shook her head.

In an hour later, Jaden was still waiting, with his tux on. He knew that Alexis asked him for a date to go to dance. Alexis walked toward to Jaden. Jaden turned around...saw her wearing this beautiful dress. He was speechless.

"Um, let's go to the da-da-dan-...ce." Alexis blushed, but she always have hated dances, she can't even DANCE!

Jaden nodded and walked with her. While they got in, they see many people that they knew and some not.

_Uh-oh..._ Alexis thought, Chazz was there too, maybe without a date. If he sees her and Jaden, he will get angry and jealous, trying to ruin their date.

"Ah, ja...you guys finally got together..." Atticus smiled and winked at Alexis. Alexis gave a small groan.

"Excuse me for a moment" Alexis told Jaden. She pulled Atticus to outside.

"Look, it's not really a date, just a friend date to cheer him up. He's been despressed for last few days, ya know?" Alexis said.

"Riiiight..." Atticus smiled with understanding face, Alexis knew he was lying. Alexis walked back to the dance with Atticus, Alexis saw Chazz talking to Jaden...

_Uh-oh. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, sorry for not writing this fan fic for a long time, FBI problems and stuff.

Chapter 5: The cruise, SINKING!

"Uhh...It's, not what you think, we were just-" Alexis said nervously.

"It's okay, I know. I don't care anymore, I'm going out with Jasmine now." Chaz interrupted. Alexis's eyes stood wide and stared at Jasmine. Jasmine gave

Alexis a smile, not just a smile, nervous smile with a funny expression. Alexis shook her head slowly and sighed. Atticus gave Alexis a small giggle...

_Th-unk! _The boat stopped and rumbled. Everyone looked at each other, chattering what's going on. Jaden noticed the water was flooding on the floor, the boat's sinking! There were a giant sharp rock in the sea that damaged the bottom of the cruise.

"We haven't took a life jacket drill now we ARE sinking...great! I don't even know where's the life jacket are!" Chazz complained. Mindy and Jasmine hugged each other, screaming like a manic. Atticus played with his guitar, singing about we are going to drown. The workers of cruise hurried ran to the nearest closet full of life jacket and began to throw at the passengers with it. The water was already 4 foot tall, up to Jaden's stomach. Everyone with life jacket tied up with their body jumped out of cruise and swam. Jaden jumped out of the cruise with bright orange life jacket, he swam with his hands, his legs were too tired to move. (He has the skills to to swim without moving his legs and feet.) He looked around with many people, he realized someone was missing...Alexis! He climbed all the way back to the cruise, the water was 7 feet in the cruise now. He looked in the water, Alexis seems nowhere to be found unless he heard a scream, it was Alexis's scream. He climbed all the way top of the cruise, he found Alexis...her gloves were stuck to the fence around the deck. Jaden ran and grabbed her by holding around her wrist and trying to pull her out. The gloves ripped and Alexis seems not to have a life jacket. Jaden grabbed her hands and jumped along with her into the water. Alexis was saved, but she had to hold Jaden and Atticus to float around without a life jacket...the cruise finally sunk down into the water...now Jaden and the others are left stranded...


End file.
